The half-blood Siren
by ForestEyes22
Summary: Jack is searching for the treasure of poseidon. He needs a half blood siren for part of the travel, but she is in no mood to comply. A bit of romance along the way and maybe M rating later.. be nice, it is my first proper story :)


Jack signalled to his crew with one bejewelled hand as they travelled backstage. The Royal opera house directly above them, the crew could here dancer's feet and the clapping of the crowd. The classical music could be heard throughout the wood as the crew moved efficiently through the dancers. Tying them up and knocking them out as they moved silently through racks of costumes. A tall burly blonde man blocked their path holding a sword. He was the male lead in the ballet and was wearing nothing but a prince jacket and pink tights. Jack and his crew laughed and the man shouted in a thick Russian accent. "I will not just allow a bunch of filthy pirates to just ruin the show!" His eyes narrowed "What do you want?" he hissed. Jack swaggered up to the man, his hand sweeping towards him and a golden grin graced his features. "Hello there mate. Nice tights". His crew sniggered and the man waved it in front of him wildly "shut up" he growled and Jack pouted. "Now that's not very friendly is it?" Jack sniffed and then smiled "What I supposedly require is your clothes and then you'll not be harmed. Savvy?" The man blanched. "Vhat?" Jack smiled again "sorry mate" and waved his hand as he tied his mane of dreadlocks back. "Oh, and try and keep his dignity in tact eh?" The crew laughed and set to work. "Now, time to dance".

Upstage, the prima ballerina was getting increasingly nervous. Not just because of stage fright but also because of the thuds and shouts coming from downstage. But, the show must go on and so when she was called up, she plastered a huge smile on her face and sweeped to the centre of the stage; her arms unfurling delicately. Her dance was simple and she could do it with her eyes closed. She twirled and leaped and the crowd gasped. She was doing complicated pointe work when she heard a racket come from the wing. The ballerina paused discreetly and then carried on more hesitantly, sheen of sweat covering her forehead. She ended on one knee awaiting the male lead. She hated the presumptuous fool and her grin faltered a tiny bit awaiting an irritating man and an equally irritating smirk. But she froze when another smirk appeared, a golden toothed one and her mouth dropped when another man entirely swaggered on stage. His arms sweeping madly. He was quite tall, with dreadlocks. His face was tanned and he was wearing the most pompous clothes she had ever seen. He came closer and the audience murmured in confusion. She regained her composure and stood up gracefully, turning towards the audience with a smile. She turned around and glared at him forcefully and nearly snarled when he bowed low and grinned. A light classical music piece came on and she walked towards him a fake smile plastered on her face. She grabbed his grubby hand and forced his arm down so she could use it to balance on pointe. Effectively dislocating his arm. Jack grunted and his eyes narrowed slightly. She smiled dangerously back. She kicked his shin discreetly and forced him to move in a slow circle. She twirled and face him "Lift me up" she hissed.

He smiled and whispered against her ear "my pleasure luv" before grabbing he hip and thigh and hoisting her up above hi head. She smiled back, "no, _luv_. The pleasure is _all _mine" and as he hoisted her up, she kneed him in the family jewels. Jack's lip twitched and he grinned devilishly before pinching her thigh. Hard. She gasped and then he twirled her above his head, not long after gaining a kick to his head. He grunted and nearly dropped her. But she strategically manoeuvred it into a fish dive and she swept close to the floor pinching his leg with her nails. She swept up and did her moves, whilst smiling at him angelically. His eyes narrowed into slits and he strode over and grabbed her hips, his bruising fingers deep into her flesh. She twirled in his arms with a pained smile and ended in the splits hissing when his hand on her scalp pulled some of her hair out. The audience clapped hesitantly and the she moved away from him and waited for him to proceed with his dance. A smug smile plastered on her face as he floundered in awkward confusion in front of the 200 people. He frowned and then gestured up above him. Then it was her time to frown and his time to produce a shit-eating grin. The curtains dropped and the audience started shouting. Jack leapt into action and grabbed the gaping woman by the arms and yanked her under him. She started screaming and thrashing under him and then fell silent as the Black Pearl's crew swarmed from everywhere around the stage. "'Ello luv" She growled at his smile and hissed when he cheekily pinched her bum. "Or should I say, Astrid..." He smiled wider when she snarled at him but then grimaced when her spit landed on his cheek.

The crew sniggered as he wiped of the spit and he shouted at the motley bunch "hurry up ye useless pack of idiots" and they all scrambled out of the stage. Except 3 who produced a net and scarf. Jack took the items from the leering men and produced them. "What do you want from me" she spat as he blindfolded her eyes and wrapped her thrashing body in a net. "I am in... need of your assistance, deary" and he nodded to the other man who smirked and nodded too. She watched the exchange warily, "sorry luv, but I owe you" and pointed to his crotch. She cocked her head and watched him walk away drunkenly, his hand waving about his head in a gesture of farewell. She looked at the other pirate when she had watched Jack leave "Bye- Bye" he sang and something hit the back of her head and everything went black. But not before hearing someone say "make sure you don't hurt her". She vaguely thought it was the Captain and the irony of the comment before she gave in to the dark and the swaying of someone carrying her.


End file.
